Hanna Grey
by maoren
Summary: Hanna Grey, adolescente au passé sombre. Elle va voir sa vie complètement basculée quand elle changera pour la énième fois de famille d'accueil. Elle découvrira un monde dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'existence, et dont elle fait parti. Épaulée par Thomas, Hanna va partir en quête de réponses et comprendre tout ces secrets qui entourent son passé.
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

_Je m'appelle Hanna Grey, et je suis celle qui sauvera et détruira le monde. Ceci est mon histoire, celle d'une enfant qui a dû grandir trop vite pour survivre dans un monde qu'elle croyait connaître mais qui en fait lui était complètement inconnu. Bienvenue dans mon monde, et puisse la vie vous être favorable._

Il faisait sombre dans la petite pièce, un de ces noir presque total où vous ne pouvez rien distinguer. Aucunes lumières ne venaient violer la noirceur du lieu. Seuls des halètements craintifs permettaient de deviner une présence. Des respirations saccadées prisent de crises d'angoisses, des ongles grattaient désespérément le sol, essayant de faire sortir la peur presque omniprésente de la pièce. Car oui, cette petite pièce obscure empestait la peur, vous collant à la peau et rendant l'air moite et pesant. Les halètements était des plaintes terrorisées d'un enfant au bord de la folie, retenue prisonnier dans des conditions inhumaines.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, embrasant la pièce d'une lumière vive, faisant hurler de douleur l'enfant recroquevillé dans un coin que la lumière avait aveuglé et qui lui brulait les yeux. Il essaya de se fondre dans le mur, se cachant désespérément de ses petites mains, essayant de disparaitre, priant pour que l'homme qui était rentré et se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne le voie pas. Mais se ne fut pas le cas, l'homme s'avança en grandes enjambées et saisi l'enfant par le col de son haut, l'obligeant à se lever et à se maintenir sur ses jambes rendues engourdies et cotonneuses à cause de la peur. L'enfant se protégeait les yeux, qui étaient habitués à l'ancienne noirceur de la pièce.

_ « As-tu bien réfléchis à ton comportement Hanna ? » Demanda l'homme en mettant la fillette sur ces pieds.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, essayant tant bien que mal à adapter sa vue à la nouvelle luminosité, tremblant de tout son corps.

_ « J'ai dit as-tu bien réfléchis à ton comportement Hanna ?! S'exclama l'homme d'une voix dure et froide en secouant violement la fillette.

_P…Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette faiblement dans un gémissement complètement terroriser.

_ Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi quoi ?! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu es enfermée dans cette pièce ? Mais parce que tu es comme ta mère ! Une sale salope ! Regarde-moi ces cheveux ! Et ces yeux ! Les mêmes que ceux de ta putain de mère ! Toi aussi tu veux m'abandonner ! Tu me regarde de haut comme Marie ! Je vais te montrer qui commande ici ! C'est moi et seulement moi ! Et je t'enfermerai ici jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes !

Tout en disant ces paroles, l'homme avait commencé à rouer de coups sa fille qui se couvrait comme elle le pouvait de ses petits bras, elle sentait ces os se briser sous les asseaux de plus en plus violents de son père. Elle sentit son nez se briser en un craquement sinistre et du sang jaillir et dégouliner sur ses lèvres et son menton. Cette scène n'était pas nouvelle, Hanna l'avait déjà endurée, soufrant des os cassés et des ecchymoses partout sur le corps, mais ce soir là, la violence de son père était cent fois pire, il empestait l'alcool et la cigarette. La fillette pleurait, suppliant son géniteur d'arrêter de la taper entre deux gémissement de douleur, de la laisser tranquille, mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à s'acharner sur elle, ne laissant au sol au final qu'une poupée de chiffon inanimés, alternant des périodes de conscience et d'inconscience. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle voulut mourir, s'évader de cette pièce lugubre et surtout s'éloigner de la présence de son père. La haine et la rage l'envahissaient, dévorant son petit cœur.

Et se fut à ce moment là qu'il apparut. Dans un coin sombre, derrière son père qui s'était remis à la ruer de coups.

_Veux-tu que tout cela s'arrête ma douce enfant ?_

La voix résonna dans la pièce, ricochant sur les murs, intensifiant chaque syllabe. Elle était douce et mielleuse, faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux. Derrière ceux-ci embués de larmes, Hanna distingua une ombre mouvante, qui semblait aspirer la lumière, la dévorant et prenant la forme d'un grand homme.

_Veux-tu que ton calvaire cesse ? Je peux réaliser ce vœux si tu le souhaite mon enfant._

_J…Je vous en supplie…chuchota la fillette d'une voix rendue hachurée et rauque à cause de la douleur et de la peur.

Et là, tout se passa si vite que la fillette ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa. Hanna vit son père se relever, agité de violentes convulsions, donnant à son corps des angles impossibles, du sang sortant par tous les orifices de son corps.

_H…Ha…Hanna…

Il essaya d'empoigner désespérément sa fille, de l'attraper, mais dans une dernière convulsions qui fit prendre à son corps une position totalement inhumaine, l'homme s'écrasa sur le sol dans une bruit sourd. Mort. La fillette observa terrorisée la scène de son seul œil encore intact qui s'offrait à elle.

Des sanglots étranglés s'échappèrent de sa gorge, sanglots d'hystérie, de peur et de soulagement, tandis que l'ombre s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Hanna n'eut pas le temps de lutter, trop faible par les coups qu'elle avait reçu. L'ombre l'enroba et rentra dans sa bouche. Un froid mortel envahis la gamine, se sentant glacé de l'intérieur dans tous les recoins de son corps. La brulure du froid fut si forte qu'elle perdit connaissance. Une marque émanant une faible lueur rouge apparue sur son flanc découvert, un pentacle noir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de mon roman ! Bon je préviens, il est assez court, mais ils le seront tous un peu car j'alterne les points de vues dans chaque chapitre. Le chapitre 3 par exemple se portera sur le point de vue de Thomas !**

**Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me donner votre avis ! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture et bonne fin de weekend ! (moi ma rentrée c'est demain…)**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**- Hanna -**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais encore fait le même rêve. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés, essuyant de la pomme de la main la sueur qui perlait sur mon front. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'avais l'impression d'être restée en apnée pendant très longtemps. J'avais froid, froid de l'intérieur. Je soulevais mon t-shirt trop grand qui me servait de pyjama et touchait la marque que j'avais sur mon flanc, elle était glacée.

Cela faisait douze ans que je faisais ce cauchemar, depuis la mort tragique de mon père. On m'avait retrouvé inconsciente dans le sous-sol de notre petite maison, entre la vie et la mort, mon père gisant mort à mes côtés. Les médecins légistes et les policiers ne purent jamais déterminés comment mon père était mort, il était mort dans d'étranges conditions. Personne ne crut aux aveux d'une petite fille sur une ombre, ils mirent la faute de mes divagations sur la douleur de mes blessures qui pour eux, me firent halluciner. Je ne sais plus moi-même déterminer le vrai du faux dans mes souvenirs. On me bourra de médicaments et les psychologues me cataloguèrent d'instable aux penchants sckyzophrènes. Car depuis l'accident, de temps en temps j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. La voix de l'ombre de mes cauchemars.

J'attrapai maladroitement la petite boite qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à côté de mon lit, et en sortit une pilule que j'avalai avec la bouteille d'eau posée à côté. Il était cinq heures et demie à en voir l'horloge de mon téléphone. Je n'allais plus réussir à m'endormir.

J'observais la petite chambre où je me trouvais. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de chambre que j'avais vu passer depuis la tragédie. J'avais enchainé maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil. Celle-ci était la dernière en date. J'y étais depuis environ trois mois. Mais aujourd'hui je prendrais la route dans la voiture d'une assistante sociale pour aller dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil, celle-ci se trouvant dans le Maine à ce que j'avais compris.

Encore un an et je serais tranquille. Je recevrais le peu d'argent que possédait mon défunt père et enchainerais petits boulots sur petits boulots. Vivant libre, sans faire ces voyages incessants où je me faisais balloter comme un simple colis de famille en famille depuis douze ans.

Je décidais donc de m'habiller et de me préparer, parce que de toute façon, je devais partir tôt et que vu l'heure, il était complètement impossible que j'arrive à me rendormir. Avec mes cauchemars, j'avais pris l'habitude de me réveiller tôt.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir de l'étage. Je pris une douche brulante, laissant l'eau couler sur mes épaules pour me réchauffer de la froideur de mon cauchemar qui ne me lâchant pas et pour détendre les muscles de mes épaules contractés. J'y restai jusqu'à ce que la pulpe de mes doigts se mette à friper.

J'essuyais la buée sur la vitre dû à la chaleur de ma couche de la main tout en tentant de démêler mes cheveux de l'autre. J'avais un visage en forme de cœur avec des fauçettes hautes, un nez fin légèrement recourbé parsemé de tâches de rousseur que je trouvais affreuses, et des yeux verts allant vers le bleu clair. Le tout encadré de cheveux mis-long bouclés châtains clair dégradés surmonté d'une frange. Le tout désordonné et emmêlé au possible. Je me fis un chignon lâche vite fait et me mis du crayon noir et du mascara aux yeux. J'enfilais un jean délavé et troué avec un t-shirt à manches longues gris, le tout avec des converses. Je préférai la simplicité. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire le minimum pour me mettre en valeur car je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt. On n'a pas besoin de juger par le physique pour aimer quelqu'un. L'habit ne faisant pas le moine comme on dit, bien qu'à notre époque très peu de personne pensaient comme moi, préférant faire le culte du physique avec tous ces cosmétiques, ces chirurgies et ces régimes.

Je regagnai ma chambre et rangeai les quelques effets personnels que je possédais dans mon sac de voyage. Dans quelques heures je serais dans le Maine.

Je ne savais pas encore que cette nouvelle famille d'accueil allait changer ma vie.

**Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! N'hésitez à me laisse mon avis et me dire si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ! (il y en a toujours quelques unes qui trainent ! les sales bêtes !)**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Quotidien bouleversé

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Un peu cours à mon goût mais bon...Ils deviendront plus longs à partir du troisième !**

**Merci beaucoup de venir lire mes écris, même si c'est en visiteurs fantômes...il est vrai que j'aurais bien voulu au moins une review**

**pour avoir votre avis mais bon...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 –**

**- Thomas -**

Eh merde. Je le savais. J'aurais dû mettre ce putain de réveil. Je me levai en vitesse de mon lit en grommelant contre le dite objet, me cognant contre ma commode en lâchant un juron. Il était dix heures trente, et la nouvelle arrivante devait arriver à onze heures. Mon père étant le shérif de la ville, il n'avait pas pu se libérer, me demandant de l'accueillir à son arrivée. Je fonçai à la salle de bain en frottant ma cuisse endolorie, avec ma chance, j'aurai un bleu... La journée commençait bien…

Je me pris une douche glacée rapide pour me réveiller, me brossai les dents et passai une main dans mes cheveux courts chocolat. J'avais la tête d'un mec qui s'était fait rouler dessus avec mes yeux noisette endormis soulignés de cernes bleutées. Et puis en plus, juste pour me rendre encore plus pathétique, j'avais pris les plis du coussin sur ma joue gauche, j'essayai de frotter avec la paume de ma main pour l'estomper mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait là où elle était, me donnant l'air ridicule.

Le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. J'enfilai donc en vitesse une chemise à carreaux sur un t-shirt noir au motif Batman et un jean usé, avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déj. Celui-ci se composa d'un verre de lait, d'une poignée de céréales piochée dans une boite et d'une pomme que je me dépêchai d'engloutir.

Voyant que j'étais quand même un peu en avance, je m'étalai dans le canapé tout en grignotant une barre chocolatée qui était passée sous ma main. Etant hyperactif, il me fallait toujours quelque chose à manger, surtout sucré, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde car je ne grossissais pas. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, faisait enrager quelques filles de mon lycée qui devaient endurer leurs stupides régimes. Je soupirai et pris la télécommande sur le canapé, mais stoppai mon action en découvrant le paysage devant moi.

J'avais oublié que hier soir, étant tout seul, je m'étais fait une soirée films devant la télé avec canettes de coca et pizzas à gogo. Et étant fainéant de nature, j'avais oublié de tout ranger, trop crevé la veille ! Dans un nuage de jurons à faire pâlir ma grand-mère, je me levai et ramassai tous les papiers et ordures qui passèrent sous ma main. J'étais de nature assez bordélique, c'était donc en me hurlant dessus que je ramassais des papiers de pizzas et des cannettes un peu partout dans le salon, allant même à des endroits incongrus comme sous la bibliothèque ou sous des coussins.

Je réussis à ranger toute la pièce en quelques minutes et cette fois-ci, je m'affalai pour de bon dans le canapé, tête calée sur l'appuie-tête, télécommande en main et télévision allumée.

Il passait une émission sur les ours polaires, un scientifique expliquait la période de reproduction de ceux-ci. J'écoutais vaguement, attendant avec impatience et frustration l'arrivée de la nouvelle arrivante.

C'était la première fois qu'on aurait une présence féminine à la maison depuis la mort de Maman…D'habitudes, c'était des mecs qui venaient habités à la maison pendant de plus ou moins longues durées. Je vous explique, notre maison à mon père et à moi est en fait une maison d'accueil qui accueille des adolescents au passé obscure et souvent au comportement instable.

Mon père et moi savions juste que la jeune fille qui devait venir habiter ici s'appellerai Hanna Grey, qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, et que dû à un accident traumatisant durant son enfance, celle-ci était devenue instable et aux tendances skyzophrène à ce qu'il paraitrait. Nous verrons bien. Sur la photo de son dossier, on pouvait voir qu'elle était brune aux yeux entre le vert et le bleu avec un visage arrondi, assez mignonne, je dois dire, mais son regard vous disait de ne pas approcher aux risques de représailles. Elle ressemblait à un chaton sauvage qui sortait les griffes dès qu'on l'approchait, un chaton abandonné, n'ayant jamais connu l'amour parental. Dans son dossier on nous expliquait que depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, elle avait fait en tout, une quinzaine de maisons d'accueil, se faisant transporter de droite à gauche.

Elle me faisait un peu pitié, j'essayerai de lui rendre son séjour ici agréable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais dès que je voyais sa photo un sentiment protecteur me prenait, et ce, depuis que j'avais vu pour la première fois cette photo.

En parlant du loup, j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée, faisant crisser les graviers. Je me levais en sautant sur mes pieds et allait en grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture !**

**Laissez une petite review ! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**et me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Un peu plus long que les autres !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos visites, même si elles sont fantômes**

** CloudeFran : **Merci pour ta review ! (la première de mon histoire !) Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Eh oui Thomas aime bien ce genre de fille x) il aime les petites choses brisées que veux-tu x) Vous en saurez plus sur la voix d'ici le chapitre 4 et 5 ainsi que sur l'histoire de Lou et de la famille Morritson qui cache bien des secrets héhéhéhé ! Mais je me tais ! Faut pas que je spoil c'est pas drôle sinon mdr ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

**- Hanna -**

Le voyage dura un peu plus de quatre heures. Je me trouvais à l'arrière du 4x4 de mon assistante sociale, une femme dans la trentaine habillée comme une femme d'affaire. Le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort, si une mouche c'était trouvée dans l'habitacle, on l'aurait entendu voler. La conductrice gardait son attention rivée sur la route et moi je regardai le paysage défilé, écouteurs sur les oreilles, du rock passant en boucle.

Il y avait du brouillard, beaucoup de brouillard même, trop à mon avis, mais il ne semblait pas encore pleuvoir, heureusement, il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! Je déteste la pluie, elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Une musique de Liking Park se lança sur mon ipod, emplissant mes oreilles d'une musique où la voix grave du chanteur se mêlait aux sons des guitares et de la batterie dans une mélodie ensorcelante.

Je ne savais presque rien de l'endroit où l'on m'envoyait. Tout ce que je savais était juste que cette famille d'accueil qui porte le nom de Morritson, se compose d'un père étant le shérif de la ville et de son fils de dix-sept ans. Je ne savais pas non plus pour combien de temps j'y resterais, cela dépendra de ces deux personnes. Je n'avais pas à donner mon avis, ça on me l'avait bien fait comprendre en douze ans. _Tu te tais et tu obéis_. Voilà ce que l'on me disait toujours. Ces paroles, je les déteste, elle me rappelait celles que me portait mon père, maintenant décédé.

Je passai ma main sur le cordon de cuir usé à force de passer la main dessus qui entourait mon cou et en sortit un pendentif que je me mis à tripoter. C'était un petit morceau de verre poli opaque aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été sans nuages. Un cadeau. Le seul souvenir heureux de mes années nomades. Le seul souvenir qu'il me restait du petit garçon qui était dans la même famille d'accueil que moi, Lance qu'il s'appelait, mon seul ami, mon frère de cœur. Mais nous fûmes séparés au bout d'un an. Depuis, cela faisait sept ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de où il pourrait se trouver. Mon dernier souvenir de lui étant ce petit bout de verre qu'on avait trouvé près du petit ruisseau qui coulait près de _notre_ maison. C'était notre trésor. A force de le tripoter, le verre était devenu chaud sous mes doigts, je posais mes lèvres sur les bords lisses de la pierre en un baiser nostalgique.

Quelque part sur cette planète, Lance se souvenait-t-il de moi ? J'avais cessé d'espérer mais de temps en temps son souvenir refaisait surface. Comme aujourd'hui, dans cette voiture, calée dans un coin, je ne me sentis jamais aussi seule. Je n'avais aucunes attaches, aucuns piliers. Ces piliers, je me les créerais quand je serai majeur et que je pourrais vivre comme je l'entendrai, oui c'est ça, comme je l'entendrai…

J'entendis l'assistante me parler, j'enlevais mes écouteurs pour l'entendre.

_ « Nous somme presque arrivés, dans cinq minutes nous y serons ».

Etant perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on venait de rentrer dans une ville. Assez petite d'ailleurs, ne devant sûrement pas excéder les cinq milles habitants. Une ville de province quoi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues, dû surement au temps qui s'était dégradé. Le ciel était devenu gris foncé et le brouillard s'était épaissi. Ça donnait vraiment envie d'habiter ici moi je vous le dis…

Ayant sûrement compris mes pensées, la femme au volant me lança :

_ « Je t'assure que cette ville et sa région sont magnifiques ! Tu arrives juste un jour où la météo n'est pas clémente.

_ Hmm… »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je n'avais rien à dire. Elle essayait peut être de se montrer gentille mais cela se sentait plus comme de l'hypocrisie, elle s'auto-excusait. Elle ne s'adressait pas directement à moi. Voyant que j'avais clos le dialogue, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

On était maintenant dans un quartier, qui, sûrement dans d'autres conditions climatiques, devait être accueillant. Le 4x4 se gara dans l'allée d'une maison au profil typique d'une maison familial américaine. J'eus instantanément un rejet à vue de cette habitation, me rappelant ce que je n'avais jamais pu posséder. L'assistante sociale m'ouvrit la portière pour m'indiquer de sortir, ce que je fis d'un geste lasse.

Il faisait assez froid, je passais donc mes bras autour de mon corps pour me réchauffer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et un jeune homme de grande taille apparut à l'encadrement. Celui-ci courut jusqu'à nous avec un grand sourire. Je le détestais d'emblé. Je n'aimais pas les personnes joyeuses et excitée. Il nous proposa de rentrer au chaud et prit mes affaires pour les mettre à l'intérieur. Je le suivis donc dans ma nouvelle ''maison''.

Son intérieur était cosy. On sentait la bonne humeur familiale qui me mit tout de suite mal à l'aise. L'intérieur semblait avoir été rangé en vitesse juste avant mon arrivée, ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Le jeune homme déposa mes sacs dans l'entrée au pied d'un escalier et nous fit nous asseoir dans le salon.

_ « Je m'appelle Thomas Morritson, le fils du shérif, se présenta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Veuillez excuser mon père, il n'a pas pu se libérer. Il ne sera pas là avant midi.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème. Ma mission était d'amener Hanna ici, et la voici, lui répondit l'assistante sociale en parlant de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, un simple objet qu'on venait de livrer en somme. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dites à votre père que je l'appellerai ce soir pour régler les derniers papiers.

_ Ok, pas de problème, je vous raccompagne, lança le jeune homme du nom de Thomas ».

Juste avant de partir, la femme se retourna vers moi, me regarda d'un air triste et me dit :

_ « Bonne chance Hanna, à bientôt.

Je ne lui répondis pas. La pitié que j'avais vu dans son regard me mis en colère. Je laissai Thomas la ramener à la porte tandis que moi, je restais gentiment assise dans le canapé. Je tirai sur les manches de mon haut pour cacher mes mains, un geste que je faisais souvent quand j'étais mal à l'aise, un tic. Cette atmosphère m'était inconnue, j'étais l'intruse ici.

En tournant la tête sur la droite, je vis un immense panneau en bois où était accroché pleins de photos d'adolescents. Je me levai et allai voir ça de plus près. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de photos, où sous chacune d'elle se trouvait le nom de la personne y figurant.

_ « Toi aussi tu auras bientôt ta photo sur ce panneau », me dit une voix derrière mon dos.

Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à Thomas. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, celui-ci me sourit gentiment.

_ « Bienvenue chez toi Hanna.

_ Ce n'est pas chez moi, et ça ne le sera jamais, dis-je d'une voix cassante et froide. Mon chez moi est mort depuis longtemps ».

Un silence s'installa. J'avais été un peu trop agressive, il ne cherchait qu'à me mettre à l'aise après tout. Mais ce que j'avais dit était sincère et je ne le nierais pas. Mon chez-moi était mort avec mon père.

_ « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Je fus surprise d'entendre cette question. D'habitude on m'ignorait, et l'on ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

_ « Oui », répondis-je avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Je levai le regard sur lui. Il me dépassait d'au moins vingt bons centimètres, je me sentis ridiculement petite. Il avait un visage légèrement carré, des cheveux très cours châtain, des yeux noisettes et un visage parsemé de grains de beauté, cinq à vue de nez. On pourrait le qualifié de mignon, sans plus, normal quoi. Il portait une chemise à carreaux trop large pour lui sur un t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Batman avec un jean délavé.

Il me regardait, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

_ « Si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment alors je ferais tout mon possible pour contredire cette affirmation que tu t'es forgée ».

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Ses paroles me déstabilisèrent. C'était quoi ce mec ?! Il se moquait de moi ?! On ne s'intéressait jamais à ce que je pensais, où à ce que je pouvais penser, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer ! Surtout si genre je ne connais cette personne que depuis cinq minutes. Pourtant Thomas me lança un sourire amical et comme s'il avait oublié notre conversation, me proposa une visite des lieux.

* * *

_ « Et là c'est la salle de bain, me dit-il en ouvrant une porte. Il faudra qu'on s'organise pour le temps d'occupation de cette pièce, histoire d'éviter les embrouilles et les embouteillages.

_ Je prends rarement beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, il n'y aura de problème, répondis-je en tirant mes manches.

_ Ok ».

Cela faisait environ dix minutes que Thomas me faisait visiter sa maison, me détaillant chaque détail et chaque anecdote des pièces. Je me surpris même à répondre à ses questions, certes de façon simple et courte, mais je lui répondais quand même, chose que je ne faisais jamais, au grand jamais. D'habitude je me contentais de répondre que par un simple signe de tête. Je trottinais derrière lui, il ne tenait pas en place, toujours à faire de grands gestes et à faire des mimiques étranges sur son visage et à parler. Ça pour parler, il parlait ! Allant d'une idée à une autre sans aucune suite logique ! Il me parlait comme si on était des amis de longue date qui venait de se retrouver, me parlant de tout et de rien, de son lycée qui sera bientôt le mien, du dernier match de football où son équipe avait gagné, c'était très déstabilisant pour une asociale comme moi, qui préférait la solitude à la compagnie.

Je le laissais parler. On comprenait quand on l'écoutait qu'il était intelligent, très intelligent j'irai même jusqu'à dire. Je le laissais donc s'exprimer. En tournant la tête je vis à travers une fenêtre qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, génial…

_ « Tu n'es pas très bavarde ».

Je me tournais vers lui. Il avait arrêté de parler et me regardait ave un regard indescriptible. Je haussais les épaules, c'est vrai, je n'étais pas une grande bavarde. J'avais grandi dans un monde où l'on se foutait bien de ce que je pouvais dire ou penser, j'avais donc pris l'habitude de ne parler que quand c'était important et nécessaire.

_ « Comme tu veux », me lança-t-il.

Il finit de me faire la visite de la maison en me montrant la chambre où j'allais dormir, _ma_ chambre. Celle-ci était assez grande avec des murs beiges et un parquet en bouleau. Elle se composait d'un lit double collé à gauche dans un coin avec une table de nuit d'une armoire; où une fois mes vêtements dedans ne serait rempli que d'un quart et d'un bureau avec des étagères.

_ «Mon père et moi on a essayé de rendre le chambre un peu plus féminine en rajoutant quelques décorations de-ci de-là ».

Les dites décorations étaient des rideaux blancs frangés aux fenêtres, des jolis tableaux sur les murs représentant des paysages de forêts dans des cadres eux aussi blancs. Mais aussi une lampe de table avec de motifs type arabesques et un joli édredon en patchwork. Je fus touchée par les attentions du père et du fils.

_ « Merci, c'est très beau », dis-je timidement.

Il me regarda, surpris, et me sourit de toutes ses dents. A force de sourire n'allait-il pas se coincer la mâchoire à force ? Il me monta mes sacs dans ma chambre et les posa sur mon lit. Thomas me proposa ensuite de descendre à la cuisine pour attendre l'arrivée de son père qui ne devait pas tardé.

* * *

Je me retrouvais donc assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la camomille dans les mains, regardant le fils faire le repas. Je voyais d'ailleurs qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Je m'étais timidement proposée d'aider mais il s'était estomaqué et avait commencé à agiter les bras dans tous les sens pour me dire qu'aujourd'hui j'étais l'invitée d'honneur et qu'il fallait que je me laisse servir. Il était vraiment très étrange comme mec, ça ne m'étonnerais pas si on me disait qu'il était hyperactif, il ne tenait pas en place, mais c'était surtout que depuis qu'on était rentrés dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire environ vingt minutes, il avait déjà dévoré, deux barres chocolatés et une pomme, il n'aura jamais faim pour le déjeuné !

J'étais donc docilement assise à boire mon thé, quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme en uniforme, Monsieur Morritson, le père de Thomas, et donc mon tuteur pour une période indéterminée.

Celui-ci se débarrassa de sa veste de shérif et de son arme de service qu'il mit sur un portant et vint vers nous dans la cuisine. C'était un homme grand et imposant, environ un mètre quatre-vingt à vu de nez, mais un peu plus petit que son fils de quelques centimètres. Il avait le visage carré, des cheveux court poivre et sel et des yeux gris où brillait une lueur bienveillante. Il avait des rides aux coins des yeux et possédait la ride du lion. Malgré son imposant physique qui pouvait rappeler celui d'un boxeur, il respirait la bonté et la gentillesse, j'en fus tout de suite déstabilisée, il avait la même aura que son fils.

Il vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Thomas et piqua un bout de carotte que celui-ci était en train de couper et le mangea sous les critiques de l'adolescent qui le critiquait sur le manque de manière qu'avait le shérif. Quelle étrange famille !

Il prit soudain conscience de ma présence et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire amical et paternel. Je me levai pour le saluer.

_ « Ravi de te rencontrer Hanna ! Me dit-il en me tendant une main épaisse que je serrais maladroitement. Bienvenue dans notre maison !

_ Merci ».

* * *

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse et familiale dont je n'étais pas habituée. Le shérif tenta de me faire la discussion mais je ne répondais que par des réponses courtes et vagues, surtout quand il se mit à aborder mon enfance, un sujet qui m'était tabou. Voyant surement que je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme, ils comprirent que c'était un sujet à éviter. Les conversations divaguèrent donc sur divers sujets comme les vacances qui avaient débuté depuis quelques jours.

Je trouvai cette atmosphère étrangement rassurante. Les entendre rigoler à table pendant un repas me changeait des autres repas que je passais dans les familles d'accueil, où soit je mangeais seul soit le repas se passait dans un silence de mort. J'allais tout compte fait peut être apprécié cet endroit.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Thomas me fit visiter la ville et les alentours. Je commençais à prendre un peu mes marques. Le temps n'était toujours pas clément, à mon plus grand malheur, car je préférai de loin la chaleur du soleil. Je passais mes journées à lire ou à regarder la télé en compagnie de Thomas qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je m'habituais petit à petit à ma nouvelle vie ici. Dans quelques jours se serai la rentrée. Je rentrerai en milieu d'année de première. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas pressé que cela arrive.

Mais comme tout le reste, j'allais lever haut le menton et enduré en silence. C'était la seule chose que je savais faire, et cela n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

**Passez de Joyeuses Pâques et faites attention aux crises de foie !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
